Rainy Days and Glasses
by AniHanyouVampire
Summary: Rainy days don't mix with glasses well, do they? Len learned this first hand. Having bad eyesight SUCKS


**Disclaimer: I do not own ze Vocaloid, got it? ok ;3**

* * *

Rainy Days and Glasses

* * *

Len walked out of the classroom and headed for the gym. It was another rainy day and the smell of the rain was refreshing. Len rubbed his forehead. Now if only the rain didn't get on his glasses. Len walked calmly into the gym, other people were pushing like always. Immature monkeys… He couldn't see anything since raindrops covered his glasses lens. But Len was a shy person, and didn't want to take them off right in the open.

'_Maybe in the locker rooms,' _he thought, setting down his backpack against the wall. Then he realized what today was. His class was supposed to go to the library during gym to take some test, so they weren't gonna change. As he was thinking about all this, he kept on walking and now bumped into a wall.

"Ouch," Len rubbed his head and opened his eyes. Everything was blurry, was his brain damaged? This was great! Now he won't ever need to go to school ever again! Oh wait, he just lost his glasses, okay…

Len looked around for his glasses. He wasn't totally blind, but he couldn't find his glasses.

"Looking for these?" Len looked up and saw someone, presumably a female holding out something for him. He couldn't see her face clearly, but he could make out teal hair.

"Thanks," Len said quietly, taking the glasses from the girl. He put them on, but now he couldn't see a thing except whiteness.

"I think my glasses are fogged up," Len muttered lowly, not meant for anyone to hear. He tried cleaning his glasses with his shirt, but the fog didn't clear up.

"Are you really okay? They don't look fogged up to me," Len jumped as he realized the teal haired girl was still beside him, "Why don't you go to the nurse?"

Len nodded silently. Feeling embarrassed, he stood up and hastily walked out of the gym. Somehow, he walked out flawlessly and even grabbed his backpack. He walked around, assuming the infirmary would be on the upper part of school. After wandering about a bit, Len realized he had no idea where the nurse was. It wasn't his fault though, even if it's halfway through the year, he never once visited the infirmary. He wasn't even sure if they had a nurse.

"I'll help you," Len was startled as someone tapped his shoulder. He turned and saw a man with blue hair and a blue scarf. Hmm… familiar…

Before Len could question anything, the man grabbed his hand and led him out to the grass, "Hey, wait, where're you taking me?"

The man stayed silent, so Len did, too. They walked across the wet field that Len had a tremendous animosity towards. Why did grass have to be so hard to run on? Running a mile would be so much easier without stupid grass.

Finally they stopped in front of a car and Len was pushed inside, "H-Hey!"

The man smiled while moving to the drivers seat, at least that's what Len assumed he did, his eyesight was still blurry. The man started the car and drove out, "Don't worry, I'll take _good_ care of you."

Len shivered at the creepy way the man had said it. This was kidnapping, right? Len decided to pushed that thought out, the man seemed friendly after all. Still Len couldn't let his guard down, he made small talk with the man and watched his every move. It was hard because of his eyesight though.

After a while, Len noticed a car suddenly pop up in front of them, "Watch out! The car–"

He was interrupted when the cars drove right into each other. The man quickly moved and the car spun out of control. Len closed his eyes and felt himself falling. He peeled open his eyes and glanced out the window. Wait, they were falling off a cliff? Why did they have to live in the mountains?

The blue haired man and Len both panicked, the former shouting swear words. They closed their eyes and swung around their arms desperately. Suddenly Len felt the falling stop as fast as it started. He looked out the window and saw that they were on the ground. They survived!

Len sighed in relief, but then realized the man was still driving, though his focus was on Len. Len felt self-conscious and sat still, looking straight ahead. The man still stared. Len felt worried, _'He should keep his eyes on the road!'_

Speaking of the road, Len managed to see a figure from really, really far away. He leaned in to look at it. He wished he wasn't so blind. He continued staring, then noticed that the figure was approaching _real _fast. But it looked immobile. Wait, it was _them _that was moving toward it.

"Hey, sir, what's–"

That was the last words he spoke as they crashed into the mountain wall. And that was the end of Len Kagamine.

* * *

**Just a oneshot I wrote in between writing my other fics.**

**I got this idea because it was rainy today at school. I was walking to gym and was thinking about how glasses don't mix well with rain. And I always think of random things. I just started thinking about dying from the rain and like falling from a cliff, but surviving, but dying anyways. And then this story was born.**

**Anyways yeah… Hope you enjoyed this short oneshot…**


End file.
